Second Chance
by skullcrusher206
Summary: When Luke Striker gets his second chance at life he some what chooses his favorite show's world but Death has his own since of humor. Now Luke has to learn how to deal with what Death has given him in his new life. Reveiws greatly appreciated.
1. let the fun begin

Second chance

Chapter one: let the fun begin

Author notes: first off I have had tons of ideas for a new HIE so I decided to get one idea out of my head since my first HIE was just littered with horrible grammar. Besides I think writing a new story might get me into the mood of writing. So enjoy the story and leave a review.

Luke Striker sat alone in his room typing on his computer. His room was dark as the light bulbs dies on him two days ago and the only light source was the orange setting sun coming in from the cracked open window and Luke's computer as it flashed its lights on his fairly well tanned skin as he typed what his mind told him to onto the computer.

"Luke!? Darling could you drive down to the store and get some milk and eggs?" His mother called to him from downstairs where she was preparing a delectable dinner which smelled amazing but something Luke couldn't identify.

"Uh I'm kind of busy mom!" Luke answered pausing his typing to reply.

"Luke you've been on that computer all week." His mother's voice sounded closer this time which meant that she was probably coming up the stairs to his room.

"Looking for a job opening takes time mom." Luka answered bringing up his everyday excuse. He was recently let go from his job and now spent most of his time chasing after girls in the park, reading in the sun, or doing the god awful chores he was assigned. But he really wasn't looking for a job; he was actually typing a comment for the newest episode of my little pony: friendship is magic.

"Honey please, the store is only a five minute drive." His mother said as she opened the door letting the hallway's light flood into the room.

Luke sighed and posted the comment he was working on and got up putting his hands above his head as he stretched," Alright."

Luke walked by his and kissed her cheeked," Just for my dear old mother."

" I'm not that old!" His mother replied as Luke walked down the hall.

"Yes you are!" Luke replied laughing s their usual joking conversation carried on.

He walked down to a small table with a cup of keys on it by the door. Luke grabbed a pair of keys and was lucky to find that they belonged to his car. As he walked out to his car the sun fully set letting the small town he lived in fall into the darkness of night. Luke opened the car door and lazily flopped in the driver's seat and starting the engine with one hand and closing the door with another.

Luke checked his mirrors, backed out of the driveway, and started to drive down the road. He passed his neighbors houses, most of them sitting in the living room with the TV flashing on their faces as they watched movies or their cartoons. He stopped at the intersection where a small green park laid quiet as the children abandoned it for their homes and families. As Luke drove across the intersection he smiled as he remembered the times he would go there and play with his brother but all of those memories were interrupted as pair of headlights shone into his eyes.

Everything went by so fast, the car slamming into Luke's car and then the steam rolling out of the bent and crooked hood and into the car. Luke was trying to get his bearings as he ears were still ringing from the noise of metal against metal.

"he...bud...are you... buddy?" A faint voice reached his ears as he saw the door from the other being kicked open.

"Buddy? You okay? "The man asked as he emerged from his car with a gash on his forward, the blood leaking down from one corner of the gash and down to his chin.

Luke tried answer but all that came out of his mouth was a hard and painful groan. The man came closer but stepped back.

"Oh shit...Buddy I'm sorry. Come on, get out of the car you're fine." The man said gesturing for Luke to come out.

Luke had a look of confusion on his face and he looked down to get his seatbelt off but he found that a piece of metal and several glass shards from his car had found his way into his chest. Blood was slowly trickling out and staining his shirt. He tried moving his arms but found that one was dislocated and the other laying at an unnatural angle.

"I-I'm sorry buddy, I already have one DUI, I'm sure someone will find you. I'm sorry." The man said and ran back to his car which still amazingly worked and he sped off down the road leaving Luke slowly bleeding out. A few minute later Luke's vision started to blur and there was still no sign of anybody who was coming to help.

The next morning a construction worker driving to work found Luke's car. He quickly called the police and the fire department when the ambulance came the paramedics jumped out and rushed to Luke only to pronounce that he died from blood loss and trauma to his internal organs.

-

" Hey. Wake up... I don't have all day you know."

Luke woke up seeing a man wearing a trench coat and was staring down at him. Luke slowly sat up and looked around seeing nothing but white.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"You died." The man answered.

"This is just like a movie." Luke said standing up and looking around trying to see something other than just white.

" Well it's not a movie, you really did die."

" So I'm guessing your death?"

" You guessed correctly." The man replied pulling out a hand from his pocket to show that it was all bone.

"So what now?" Luke asked shivering slightly at the sight of the bleach white hand.

"Well let's see..." Death said and pulled a small notebook from his pocket and flipped through it muttering Luke's name," Ah Luke Striker...says you did everything you were told, loved your family, had plenty of friends, bla bla, and etc. etc. alright seems like you spent your life like a decent person. Now let me explain a bit. The whole heaven and hell thing you heard about from those Christian folk? That's somewhat right, there is a hell and if you had oh...robbed a bank or murdered you would've gone there but since you were 'good' and you were killed by unnatural causes such as old age that means you get another shot at life. You get to choose where."

" What?" Luke asked completely confused with what he was just told.

Death sighed and slipped the notebook and his meatless hands back into his pockets," You died from someone else's action; you never did anything really bad in your life so now you get a second chance. Where would you like to spend your second life?"

"sheesh..." Luke rubbed his neck," I've always wanted to live in Equest-" A blinding light swallowed Luke and death grinned and walked away into the whiteness of the realm he roamed.

"-ria but then there is also so many other choices... I wouldn't mind going back to my family. "Luke finished his sentence and then looked around seeing he was no longer in the white realm but instead in a forest," oh crap. um...anybody here?"

" Quiet you fool. You'll give us away." A voice hissed from behind a bush that sat next to him.

"Hey um, where are we?" Luke asked looking towards the voice.

"Did you hit your head on a rock? We're trying to get a meal! Now, quickly hide! They are almost here." The voice hissed again.

"Look pal I'm sorry I'm ruining your...hunt but I am just asking where I am." Luke said and tried to walk over to the bush but tripped over something.

"Fool! Get in here!" The voice hissed and a black head with a crooked horn and blue insect like eyes stuck out of the bush, the animal's fangs shined in the sun.

"Oh shit! You're a changeling!" Luke yelled and scrambled away from the changeling.

"Well duh. So are you." The changeling answered gesturing to Luke.

Luke stared down at himself seeing he had four legs instead of two and two arms and that they were filled with holes that went all the way through his legs. He looked behind him and saw two insect like wings," Holy fuck!" Luke yelled.

"For the love of Chrysalis! Get in here!" The changeling yelled and grabbed Luke dragging him into the bush. The changeling put a hoof over Luke's snout and peeked through the bushes. Luke let a muffled yell out trying to get free from the changeling.

"Quiet." The changeling hissed and looked at a lone mare walking up a dirt road just outside the tree line, "I will tackle her then you come and knock her. We'll be praised back at the camp." The changeling hissed and licked his lips as the mare walked closer. A faint smell reached Luke's nose, it smelled better than anything he had ever smelled before.

"What's that smell?" Luke asked quietly.

"The wonderful scent of love and this mare has plenty of it." The changeling answered and prepared to pounce on the mare by arching his back and flaring his torn insect wings out," Get ready" The changeling hissed.

Luke shook his head trying to get the scent away from him. He quickly remembered who he was; he wasn't a changeling who fed off the love of others even if he did look like on. He's not one of these monsters. Luke brought up his courage and tackled the changeling before he could pounce on the unsuspecting mare. The two of them rolled out of the bush Luke ending on top of the changeling pinning him to the ground. The screamed as she saw the two changelings in front of her fighting each other and quickly galloped away.

"Idiot! What are you doing!?" The changeling yelled," Chrysalis will have your head!"

" Shut up! I know what you are and I'm not letting you hurt the mare!" Luke yelled and slammed his head into the changeling's head knocking him out. Luke tried pulling away but his crooked horn and the changeling's horn got caught pulling Luke's head back down. Luke carefully moved his head around and got his horn free and dizzily walked away from the knocked out changeling. His head still spinning slightly from the head-butt he gave but his sense slowly returned to him.

"What now?" Luke asked himself looking down at his hooves watching as he strangely brought his hooves forward as if walking on all fours came naturally to him. Luke thought about disguising himself as some pony but then again he didn't know how to control that or even use the magic that changelings could use. Finally an idea popped into his head a rather stupid plan but a plan that would most likely work.

"Damn it Death, why did you have to make me a changeling?" Luke said looking at the surrounding trees as he walked forward hoping to run into a town sometime soon.

Author notes: I hope it was good, I tried changing things around by making him a changeling so hopefully that added a bit of excitement for future chapters. Remember to leave a review and please not that big of flames. I do enjoy hearing ideas and helpful hints from readers but I don't like it when they flame all over the story. So until next chapter.


	2. the brilliant plan

Chapter two  
the brilliant plan

author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the first but school has been clawing my back and I haven't had very much time to work on any of my fanfics so excuse my absences if I'm gone for a while. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Luke laid under a tree that seemed very similar to that of a pine. He was trying to figure out how to operate his insect like wings. He found it strange on how he found walking on all fours came naturally to him but when he tried moving his wings they just twitched and felt as if they were something else that wasn't attached to his body. Luke stood up giving up on his wings for now; he resumed his aimless walk forward. He was hoping to run into Ponyville which was really the only town he thought that could help him.

As Luke walked on, on, on, and on for what felt like hours his body felt hollow as his stomach growled. Luke knew what the changeling 'ate' and he was starting to regret saving the mare but that was before he burst through the forest's tree line and was greeted with a sight that Luke was hoping for. He saw Canterlot sitting on the mountain side and Ponyville right at the base of the mountain. Luke took a deep breath and walked forward.

His plan was stupid plan; no doubt about that, he planned just to walk in town and get captured hopefully by the mane six and then he could explain. But that was the part he didn't know, how he was supposed to explain who he was or what happened. Luke shook his head as he neared ponyville and saw that ponies were about shopping and talking to each other.

"Just like in TV." Luke said to himself as he looked around and saw the brightly colored houses coming nearer to him as he waked on. As he neared the town he continually felt weaker and weaker finding it hard to move his legs. Every step was as if his holed filled hooves were being sucked down into a wet marsh. Luke figured that the reason why he was losing his energy and strength so fast was due to him not 'feeding'.

Luke heard several screams as he reached the edge of the town seeing a group of mares backing away from and running into their houses. Luke sighed and continued walking before he heard the distinct sound of clanking armor and the yelling of orders. Before he knew it Luke was surrounded by royal guards.

"I give u-" Luke was interrupted as he was smashed in the back of the head by the blunt end of a spear, knocking him out cold.

-

" What I don't get is how he is here."

Luke opened his eyes and cringed slightly as his head throbbed. He didn't expect to get clubbed in the head, this wasn't like the show he watched back when he was human.

" He's awake."

" There really wasn't any need to knock me out..." Luke said standing up and stretching.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked from the shadows.

Luke looked around him and saw stone walls and steel bars in front of him. A jail cell. He was in jail," Well I was trying to find someone who could help me."

"You mean somepony to feed off of their love right!?" A cyan colored Pegasus accused Luke slamming her front hooves n the steel bars as she hovered above the ground. Luke picked out the Pegasus' rainbow colored mane and instantly knew who the pony was.

"Wrong." Luke said sitting on his hind legs," I honestly don't have any plans to feed off any body. I sure as hell don't know how to feed anyways."

" What do you mean?" The first voice asked from the shadows.

"Could someone hit the lights? I don't like talking to shadows." Luke said squinting trying to see through the shadows even though he was pretty sure who was there.

Several torches were lit and Luke's assumptions were confirmed as he saw six ponies standing before him. The mane six were looking at him, all of them wearing their element of harmony.

"Now tell what you are doing here?" Twilight said scraping her hoof against the ground probably a small motion of nervous activity.

"You won't believe me." Luke said accepting his new home as a jail cell.

"Try me." Twilight said.

"Fine." Luke said shrugging," Ever heard of a world called Earth? Doubt it, that world is where I came from. In that world humans live there, I was a human until my mom asked me to go get some groceries for dinner. On my way to the store my car was hit by another car, I think he was drunk it's still a little foggy; I died in my car the next morning. Apparently since I've lived a 'good' life death said I could have another chance so I chose this world. I didn't ask to be a changeling; Death just did that to me."

The mane six stood there quietly until Luke had finished his story and even then they remained silent.

"Yep I don't believe you." Twilight said.

"You think we're that stupid?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't think any of you are stupid." Luke said.

"What did you... wait what?" Rainbow said as she realized she wasn't being insulted.

"I don't think any of you are stupid." Luke repeated.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"Luke Striker." Luke answered.

"That's a weird name! Are you from Manehattan!?" Pinkie asked/ yelled popping up next to Luke inside his cell.

"The hell? How did you get in here?" Luke asked looking around trying to see if there was a trapdoor or something.

"Pinkie! Get away from him and why would he be from Manehattan? He's a changeling!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Pinkie smiled and slipped out of every body's line if sight and then appeared next to Rarity.

"How does she do that?" Luke asked pointing at Pinkie.

"It's simple all you have to do is- mmmff." Pinkie was cut short as Rarity put a hoof up against her mouth.

"Pinkie! Don't tell him how to escape!" Rarity softly yelled.

"Nice try...Luke." Rainbow Dash sneered.

"Why are you guys still here? I already told you what happened and you didn't believe me." Luke said yawning as he grew bored as much as he loved to meet the mane six it grew boring as he was still behind the steel bars that held him captive.

The mane six looked at each other as Luke lay down on the stone floor," Don't even think of trying to escape." Rainbow said as the group picked up their unanswered question and left Luke with the few torches in the room.

-

" Did you find out anything?" Celestia asked as she met the mane six as they climbed the stairs from the dungeon.

Twilight replied to Celestia with the story that Luke told them and ended her answer with how they don't believe him.

"That's quite a story." Celestia said and turned around leaving the mane six.

"Do you think the princess believes that outrageous story?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling that he is telling the truth." Twilight replied.

"You got to be kidding me Twi! That changeling down there is here to get a meal out of our love for each other! I don't trust him for one second." Rainbow said crossing her hooves as she hovered above the group.

"If he was here for a meal then why didn't he disguise himself?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Don't tell me you trust him Shy!" Rainbow said.

"That's what you told me about Discord and look at how he turned out." Fluttershy replied.

"We'll wait and see what the princess says and then we'll figure out what to do next." Twilight said bringing the group to a silent standing," I'm going to go talk with Princess Celestia."Twilight then trotted off to find Celestia leaving her friends next to the door to the dungeon

Author notes: hope it was good and remember to leave a review. More reviews means better and more chapters ;3


	3. freedom kind of

Chapter three

Freedom!...kind of

Author notes: here is another chapter and for all of you who had read Legion, don't worry consider this my vacation story from the other stories. I will finish it just not right now. Enjoy the chapter for all of my other readers!

Luke yawned loudly as he lay in the bed of straw he made with the hay or "food" the guards gave him. As Luke looked around he saw the lone guard staring at him, Luke did nothing but stare back.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked breaking the silence.

"Lying on the bed I made." Luke answered.

"That is your food idiot." The guard replied shifting his gaze away.

"Maybe for you." Luke grumbled.

"What was that?" The guard asked the distinct sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing." Luke replied rolling his eyes and then fell silent as light touched the walls of the dungeon as the door was opened and Twilight walked into the dungeon.

"Leave for a while." Twilight told the guard.

"Princess Celestia has ordered me to stand guard no matter what happens." The guard said standing tall and stiff.

Twilight sighed and made a roll of paper pop out of the air with her magic and then levitated it over to the guard. The guard opened the paper and read the note written on it stating that Twilight as permission to speak to the changeling alone and was signed by Celestia.

The guard rolled the paper back up and cleared his throat and said, "Very well Miss Sparkle." He then marched out leaving Twilight and Luke alone.

"I knew you would come back." Luke said softly standing up and stretching his legs. He then shook his legs one by one trying to get the stray hay the managed to get themselves into the holes in his hooves.

"You did?" Twilight asked.

"It's just like your personality to come back by yourself."

"And do pray tell how you know what my personality is like?" Twilight asked

"You won't believe me, just like last time." Luke said and pressed his snout through the bars and grinned," I'm just some crazy changeling who wondered into town aren't I?"

"You could be, but I'm believed me or not that I'm actually trying to help you." Twilight said.

"Now why would you help me? Not that I'm rejecting your help but look at me, I'm a changeling."

"But you seem different from the others I faced."

"How?"

"You didn't even put up a fight when you were captured, you haven't tried to escape, and I can see it in your eyes that you're telling the truth."

"So how do you plan to help me?"

"By getting the whole story out of you." Twilight said teleporting a quill and notepad in front of herself.

"You asked for it." Luke said and sat down.

"I can't say that I fully believe you yet Mr. Striker." Twilight said scribbling a last note down on her notepad.

"Just Luke if you please." Luke said.

"Yes...Luke, You're story is a strange one, but one thing I don't understand is how you know me so well. Care to explain." Twilight asked looking up from her notepad.

"Er...That's a bit of a doozy to explain, can we just leave that one out?"

Twilight shrugged," I guess so. Well Luke, if it was up to me I would have you locked up in some kind reasonable room rather than a dungeon but it's not up to me. I'll come back tomorrow and see if you and I can't work something out."

Luke nodded as Twilight turned to leave," Twilight?"

Twilight looked behind her," Yes?"

"Thanks for trying to help me out."

"You're different than the other changelings; I can tell you that much you're much more different." Twilight replied and walked up the stairs to the castle.

"Any luck?" Celestia asked meeting Twilight at the top of the stairs.

"Same story, but I think the story he is telling is true. I just don't know how to explain it but I just know he is good despite his appearance. I can see it in his eyes." Twilight answered.

"Twilight? Do you remember when I brought to be my personal student?" Celestia asked.

"How can I forget?"

"When I saw you I knew you were special, I saw it in _your _eyes. What I'm trying to explain is sometimes you can trust that feeling. That feeling will most of the time turn to be right but sometimes in a rare occasion it can betray you. Make sure you are confident before taking that next step."

Twilight nodded," Thank you princess."

"Anything for you my student." Celestia replied.

"Hey...Hey...Hey...Hey...Hey...Hey..." Luke said repeatedly to the guard who had returned to his post after Twilight had left.

"For the love of Celestia, WHAT!?" The guard yelled.

"I'm bored, let me out."

"Shut the buck up..." The guard growled and then regained his cool.

"Hey...hey...Hey...Hey..." Luke started again.

The guard moved his mouth as if mimicking Luke but did so in a poorly fashion.

"Fine you won't let me out, How about we do something? Cards? Tic tac toe? You name it." Luke said.

"Will it get you to shut up?" The guard asked.

"Only if you win." Luke said grinning.

"Fine, I have a deck of cards." The guard said pulling a deck out and walking over to the cell but still staying a safe distance.

Luke scooted up to the bars and watched the guard shuffle the deck and then lay out the cards.

"What are playing?" Luke asked.

"Ever heard of crazy eights?"

"Yep." Luke said smiling.

Luke had spent the next week doing the same thing every day. Sleeping, trying to eat, talking to Twilight, playing cards with his guard, and then going back to sleep.

"I win." Luke said placing his last card down on the pile.

"Damn it. How come you win so much?" The guard asked.

Luke shrugged," Hey... do you think I'll ever get out of here?"

The guard looked up as he gathered the cards up and began shuffling them," I don't know. You seem like a nice guy, I mean I've never met a changeling before you so I can't really say you're different but if I'm having second thoughts then I can't be the only one."

"I guess, Twilight has been talking about trying to convince other ponies that I'm no more of a threat then a common cold." Luke said as he was given his cards from the guard.

"Luke, I'm back." Twilight said trotting down the stairs.

"Be back soon." The guard said standing up and walking up the stairs.

"He has some good cards." Luke said looking at the cards the guard left on the ground.

"Luke ignores the cards for now. I have great news." Twilight said.

"Go on." Luke said placing his cards in numerical order.

"The mayor of Ponyville has allowed you to live there with me under careful watch." Twilight said.

Luke perked up," Speak of the devil, my guard and I were just talking about when I would get out."

"Good news comes at strange times, I guess." Twilight said as she produced a key out of thin air and levitated it into the jail cell's lock. There was a metal clank and the door swung open.

Luke got to his hooves and walked out stretching as he did so," Feels good to get out of that cell." He said and then felt something appear around his neck. Twilight horn was still glowing with its purple aura and she was levitating something that looked similar to a leash the lead to Luke's neck," You've got to be kidding." He said as he figured out what was happening.

"Sorry Luke but it's another request of safety from the townsfolk." Twilight said.

"But a leash!? Seriously? I don't want to be treated like a dog!" Luke said and attempted to take off the collar to no avail.

"Look at it this way, you be at the top of your behavior and maybe the townsfolk will warm up to you then I'll be able to take the leash off." Twilight said trying to install some hope into Luke.

Luke sighed," I guess so. But I don't play fetch."

Twilight laughed," I don't think anypony expects you to play fetch."

Luke stood up as Twilight began leading him up the stairs and into the castle; this was the first time Luke had seen the Canterlot castle in person...or rather pony. The floors were tiled with a gold colored stone and covered with a red carpet that ran down the center of the halls; each window had some sort of stained glass in and was decorated with blue or yellow curtains. Luke shielded his eyes from the sun but found it was a bit hard with the holes in his hooves. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found that he and Twilight were surrounded by royal guards who were patiently waiting to escort them out the castle.

"This is getting great." Luke mumbled.

"Twilight, are you sure your up to this task?" Celestia asked walking up to her student's side.

"He isn't that bad princess, isn't that right Luke, isn't that right?" Twilight said rubbing Luke's head.

Luke shoved Twilight's hoof away," I'm not a dog!"

"Just joking." Twilight said.

"Alright, be careful Twilight." Celestia said.

"I will Princess." Twilight said.

Author notes: things have been very busy for me so please excuse any long pauses in between chapters. Anyways I hope I'm not rushing the chapter and as all leave a review and if you're interested in my community BROHOOF STORIES PM and I'll send you a invite to become a staff member…holy crap… I MISSED MY FF ANNIVERSARY! Well consider this my one year of writing present to y'all. Until next time.


	4. nice dog

Chapter four

Nice dog

Author notes: sorry for the late update, ive been busy with my new schedule and this fever I have isn't helping. Anyways I hope this chapter alright.

"I think I rather be back in jail right now." Luke said sitting against the side of the chariot that flew through the air with a help of two pegasi royal guards.

"No way. I worked hard to get you out of there." Twilight said.

"But this!?" Luke said tugging at the leash," This is just humiliating!"

"Well I'm sorry but you don't have the full trust of everypony in town." Twilight said as the chariot landed on the ground outside of her tree library.

Luke hopped off the chariot and attempted to walk into the library but was choked by the leash. Twilight quickly hopped off following Luke allowing him to resume his breathing. A small crowd had formed around the chariot most of them were whispering to each other about Luke.

"Ignore them for now Luke; let's just get you settled down first." Twilight said opening the door to the library and Luke made his way inside. Twilight took the collar and leash off of Luke which he thanked her for.

"I had Spike prepare a bed for you upstairs." Twilight said.

"And it's amazing bed!" Spike announced as he jogged down the stairs but as he looked at Luke he tripped over his own foot and fell down the rest of the stairs ending up in a piles of book neatly stacked on the floor," T-Twilight get away from him! He's a changeling!"

"Spike, I already went over this. This is Luke." Twilight said after removing her hoof from her face as she was face hoofing at Spike' actions," I'm sorry about Spike, he's a bit of a scardey dragon."

"I'm not scared! I was just worried about you! Yeah, this changeling isn't that tough." Spike said picking himself up and out of the books. He then walks up to Luke and stared up him gulping softly.

"So you think you can take me on?" Luke said humoring himself by continuing the conversation.

"Y-yeah." Spike said nervously.

"Then let's see what you got." Luke said smiling revealing the white fangs in his mouth.

Spike basically melted into a puddle of fear just before Twilight stepped in," Knock it off Luke, you're not going to get anypony's trust that way."

"Right, right. Sorry about that Spike." Luke apologized and rubbed Spike's head with his hoof.

"Follow me and we'll get you organized." Twilight said as she began to walk up the stairs.

Luke followed Twilight passing by a still rather nervous Spike. When he came up onto the second floor he saw another staircase leading up to Twilight's and Spike's bed. A couple of feet away from the second staircase were a bed with blankets laid across it and pulled tightly.

"This can be your bed until we either build your room or you find your own house." Twilight said levitating a couple of books off the floor and onto the shelves.

Luke looked around him seeing the rows of shelves holding all of the library's books. H rested his eyes on the bed and smiled," Thanks Twilight." He said.

"It's no problem really." Twilight said," Now I have to run into the market to get some groceries, can I trust you to stay here?"

"Of course, I have nowhere else to go anyways." Luke said.

Twilight stared at Luke for small bit of time before she took a deep breath," Alright, I shouldn't be long." She said and then trotted down the stairs and out the door leaving Spike and Luke alone.

Luke looked at Spike and cleared his throat," Look Spike, I know we got off on the wrong hand so you want to try again?" Luke said producing the softest smile he could muster.

"Hand? What's that?" Spike said confusion suddenly replacing his fear.

"Ah, I forgot about that. Hoof, I meant hoof." Luke said correcting himself.

"Oh, I guess we could try again." Spike said.

"Okay, hey there, I'm Luke Striker." Luke said sticking his hoof out so Spike can shake it.

Spike grabbed Luke's hoof, trying to make sure none of his claws went through a hole and shook it slowly," Name's Spike, I-it's nice to you."

"See? Now can you stop being so scared of me?" Luka asked.

"But you'll eat up all my love for my friends and anypony else." Spike said.

"Trust me I don't want to eat your love..." Luke said and quickly remembered that he was starving, he felt hollow and yet sick," Hey, does Twilight have any food around here?"

"Of course." Spike answered and led Luke to the kitchen.

"He's starving my Queen. HIs spirit will break and then we can use him." A changeling hissed looking at the floor as it stood in front of Chrysalis sitting on her throne.

"You need to be sure. We have travelled too far to fail again." Chrysalis said as she stood up and walked over to the window of the makeshift throne room that her subject made out of what was available in the everfree forest.

"None of us can resist the absence of food, my Queen. He will break." The changeling replied.

" If you are so sure about this my subject then go to this...Ponyvile and keep a watchful eye on him and let me know when he breaks." Chrysalis said swiping her dark green mane out of her eye.

"Yes my Queen." The changeling replied and backed out of the throne room.

Chrysalis looked out the window for a second time and focused on the distant shape of Canterlot," Soon Celestia, soon your city will be in ruins and you will be the outcast!"

"No, nothing." Luke said as he munched on an apple.

"Well, do you at least get the taste?" Spike asked as he rummaged through what's left in the fridge.

"It tastes like dirt." Luke said spitting out the chunk of apple he had bitten off and then moved on to another fruit biting that one then spitting it out," God, this is annoying."

"What about this?" Spike said holding up a tub of ice cream and then cradled it like a baby," Nopony i know can resist the sweet, sweet taste of ice cream."

Luke sighed and picked up a spoon digging it into the ice cream and ate it. Just as he thought, nothing. Same old dirt taste, but Luke remembered he loved ice cream back when he was on Earth," Goddanmit." Luke grumbled.

"You don't like ice cream?" Spike said unbelievably.

"What the hay is going on in here!?" Twilight asked harshly as she stood in the kitchen door levitating her saddle bags off. She looked at the pile of food that chunks bitten out of them and narrowed her eyes," Well?"

"Spike dared me to eat everything in the fridge." Luke said pointing at Spike.

"What!?" Spike yelled," He said he was hungry but everything I give him he says it tastes like dirt!"

"Yeah, alright, Spike is right." Luke said grinning.

"Of course our food tastes like dirt to him." Twilight said," He's a changeling and only feeds off the love for others."

"Not entirely true." Luke mumbled and drew an imaginary circle in the floor with his hoof.

"Look I don't care about the food right now. Just clean up your mess." Twilight said as she levitated the groceries out of her saddlebags.

Both Luke and Spike sighed as they began to throw away the food in the pile. Twilight busied herself with stacking the groceries neatly in the pantry, when she finished she turned and watched Luke pick the food up with his mouth and drop it into the trash bag that Spike was holding.

"Luke? Why don't you use your magic to levitate that stuff off the ground instead of using your mouth?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked pausing his work.

"Changelings can use the basics of magic." Twilight answered walking over to him and pointing to his black curved horn," I remember when the Changelings attacked Canterlot then used some kind of magic otherwise they wouldn't need horns."

"Oh yeah..." Luke said as he tried to look up at his horn," Don't know how to use it."

"That was a very blunt answer." Twilight said grinning and then looked out of a window that was over the sink. The sun was setting behind the mountains that stood tall and proud on the other side of the Everfree forest casting shadows over the forest and Ponyville.

"If you don't mind Luke, I have a letter to write to the Princess. Good night." Twilight said as she shut the neatly packed pantries and began her ascension to the second floor.

"You're one weird changeling." Spike said as he tied a knot in the full garbage bag.

"How so?" Luke said putting a hoof up to his horn and feeling the curve and then the tip.

"You are a Changeling, but somehow I feel relatively safe around you, like you're not going to hurt me." Spike said.

"Look Spike, I don't want to hurt you, Twilight, the Princesses, or any pony. I just want to live my second chance in peace." Luke said as he headed towards the stairs," And with having to be on a leash and my actions watched twenty four seven is not very peaceful... just do me a favor and try to tell your friends I'm not here to hurt any of them."

"Second chance?" Spike asked but Luke was already disappearing upstairs.

Luke walked over to the bed that Twilight was letting him use and laid down pulling the covers over himself. He closed his eyes and tries to fell asleep but his ear picked up on Twilight's voice as she recited her letter to herself.

"Dear Princess, It has been a while since I have written you a letter about friendship but I felt that I needed to send this one to help everypony. I find almost ironic but everypony is a like a book...you can't judge them by their covers but instead you have to read them page by page."

Luke smiled and thought to himself that at least he had one pony on his side. He rolled over again, pulled the sheets tighter, and slowly fell asleep.

Author notes: don't forget to review:3


	5. on no side

Chapter five  
on no sides

Author's note: hey hey hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I just needed a long break. But hopefully I should be back now, so here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Luke laid on his bed with half of his body hanging off the side and the covers thrown off him. He was snoring away as Twilight combed out her mane and walked down from her bed. She glanced at Luke and couldn't help but giggle slightly at the way he slept. Spike was downstairs making breakfast which was unusual for him but Twilight was grateful and trotted downstairs to the smell of eggs.

"Smells wonderful Spike." Twilight said as she sat down at the table.

"Nothing but the best for you Twilight." Spike said and spun around to bring the pan over to Twilight's plate but accidently tripped over his feet and face planting onto the floor spilling the eggs.

Twilight shook her head slowly in amusement as Spike picked himself up and looked at his spilled masterpiece," Hang on just a second Twilight, I'll have another batch cooked soon.

"Its fine Spike, I'll just wait until lunch." Twilight said standing up from the table.

"But..." Spike started but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Twilight moved from the kitchen to the front door. She used her magic to pull the door open and was blinded for a second by the morning sun pouring into the room, when her eyes adjusted to the light she was laying on the ground staring up at Rainbow Dash.

"Is it true!?" Rainbow asked," Did you really let him stay here!?"

" Luke?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course dahling, if it was anypony else we wouldn't be this concerned." Rarity said walking inside followed by the Pinkie pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Yes I'm letting him stay here, what's so bad about it?" Twilight asked.

"What's so bad about it? He a darn changeling." Applejack said swiping her hoof at the ground.

"Doesn't mean he is bad." Twilight said getting up off the floor as rainbow moved away from her.

"But he feeds off of love." Fluttershy said softly.

"He hasn't-" Twilight said before she was interrupted.

"I can defend myself Twilight." Luke said as he sat near the top of the stairs staring down at the group with emotionless blue eyes," If I wanted to feed, or even knew how, wouldn't you think I would've done so by now?"

"Doesn't mean you can't." Rainbow dash said.

Luke rolled his eyes and blow through his nose," Fine, if you want to think me to be some monster so be it. I never expected you guys to act like this..."

Luke then stood up and walked down the stairs," Thanks for everything Twilight."

"What do you mean? I'm suppose to a keep an eye on you" Twilight said.

"Well, I don't think that will be a problem any longer. I'm going to the Ever Free forest." Luke said and threw open the door and walked out.

"Luke, wait!" Twilight yelled after him and started to follow him only to be stopped by Rainbow.

"Let him go Twi, we'll be better off without him." Rainbow said closing the door.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Twilight spun around and questioned the mares behind her," I expected you girls to have at least some manners toward him!"

" Twilight darling, please remember what his kind did to Canterlot." Rarity said.

"I remember! I haven't even forgotten once! But I don't think that Luke is a real changeling...he's different. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find him." Twilight said and marched out of the door leaving her friends in the library feeling rather guilty of being so harsh towards Luke.

-

Luke sat underneath a tree glancing back and forth, from bush to bush, and shadow to shadow. He thought to himself of how long he walked which seemed like several hours. He growled softly to himself as he feels the horrible hunger deep in him.

"Damn it...I never thought this place would be as creepy as they said so in the show..." He mumbled to himself as he forces himself to ignore the hunger.

Luke sighed and got up resuming his hike to Celestia knows where. He quickly froze as a bush rustled behind him and a mare and a stallion walked out. They both had white coats and the mare had a blue mane and tail while the stallion had a rather boring grey mane and tail. They mare looked at Luke and smiled as the stallion looked him over.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor..." The stallion said as he circled Luke.

"Excuse me?" Luke said looking confused and looked at the mare.

The mare suddenly had a spiral of what looked like green flames erupt from her hooves and circle around her to reveal that she was a changeling too.

"Don't worry Luke; we don't want to hurt you." She cooed and walked closer to Luke.

Luke tried to back up but ended smacking into the stallion who had too lost his disguise and was standing behind him," what do you want?" Luke asked

" I just wanted to get your opinion on this." The mare said smiling innocently and her horned glowed.

Luke felt a warm sensation flow over his body and suddenly the deep hunger is gone. Luke sighed as the mare's horn stopped glowing and she smiled.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"That's what we need to survive." The mare said," its love."

"Do you have anymore?" Luke asked.

"We might, but you'll have to come and find out." She said and put the jar back in the saddlebag and put the saddlebag on the back of the stallion changeling. Luke looked back towards the way he came and then back at the changelings.

"Are you coming or not?" The stallion asked.

Luke sighed heavily and then slowly followed the changelings into the bushes.

-

Twilight walked through the trees and bushes of the Everfree Forest following the hoof prints of Luke. She had tiny scratches on her from running through a rose bush on accident.

"Luke!?" She called out hoping to have him respond.

Twilight sighed after a few minutes of waiting and continued on following the hoof prints. After hours of following the trail that Luke accidentally left behind she came to the spot where she saw two more sets of hoof prints. She raised an eyebrow and inspecting the hoof prints trying to figure out where they went since they were all around. She finally found where all three sets led off further into the forest.

Several more hours passed on and night fell on the forest. Twilight had stopped and made a small fire, she didn't have much shelter other than a lean to she made recalling the survivalist book she had in her library. Twilight sat inside her small shelter feeling eyes on her.

Twilight levitated some more wood into the fire and looked around trying to calm herself, she knew the fire would keep away most of the beasts. But it was still the fact that there were beasts out there that would love to rip her to pieces and feast upon her.

Twilight spun around as something broke a branch on the ground, her horn glowed brightly shining light onto the place where she heard the branch break," H-hello!?" She yelled into the darkness.

The only response was the rustling and cracking of leaves being crushed. Twilight shivered and pulled half a burning stick out of the fire and scanned the bushes.

"Bag her..."

Twilight yelped in fear as an itchy and stinking bag was shoved over her head. Twilight kicked her legs out in any direction she could, one of her kicks landing on something smooth and soft. She heard a grunt of pain.

"Knock her out, you idiot!"

Twilight flinched as something hit her head leaving her dizzy and her head ringing with bells.

"Can't you do anything right!?"

There was another blow to Twilight's head and this time everything went black.

-

Twilight was forced awake as a bucket of cold water was thrown onto her drenching her mane and coat. Her eyes were wide with fear and looked around; she saw two stallions standing in front of her. One of them was holding an empty bucket. Twilight tried to move her legs but they were tied, quite tightly.

"I'll let her know she is awake." The stallion with the bucket said and left through a crudely cut door.

Twilight looked at her surroundings and assumed she was a large hut made with large leaves and sturdy logs for support.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked the remaining stallion.

The stallion who was a unicorn levitated a wet rag onto the two large bumps on Twilight's head, "Don't talk." The stallion said.

"No! I demand to know where I am!" Twilight yelled and cringed as her head stung.

"Fine." The stallion answered and pulled a dry rag from a shelf and tied it around Twilight's head muffling her.

The door of the hut flew open and a tall figure stood in the doorway, "Twilight Sparkle...how nice to meet you again."

Twilight squinted trying to see the details of the figure. Two more stallions walked in one, one was the first stallion who threw the water on her and the other one was new. He had a spiked mane that was black and his coat was a light grey. The figure that was standing in the door way walked in and closed the door showing that it was Celestia.

Twilight eyes widen and she tried to speak but was muffled by the rag in her mouth. Celestia gestured for the stallion who gagged Twilight to remove the rag, which he did.

"Princess! What's going on!?" Twilight asked.

"Princess...I like the sound of that. You think I did a good job on this?" Celestia said and posed for Twilight.

"What are you talking about princess?" Twilight asked looking very confused.

Celestia chuckled," I don't think I will ever get used to that."

Green flames erupted from Celestia's hooves and spiraled up past Celestia's body revealing her to actually be Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis." Twilight growled," I should've known."

" Yes you should've" Chrysalis asked as two of the stallions lost their disguises, the only one who kept his disguise was the black spiked mane and light grey stallion who stood to the side of the hut," If I was really Celestia why would I come all the way out here to the middle of nowhere!? I highly doubt she would risk chipping a hoof to come out here just to kidnap you." Chrysalis sneered.

"Why are you pretending to be Celestia!?" Twilight ordered.

" Oh now, now my dear miss Sparkle, should I tell you my plan and risk having you escape somehow and informing your princess of it? I think not." Chrysalis said," Now if you excuse me, i have to ready my subjects."

And with that Chrysalis left the hut with the two changelings behind her leaving Twilight and the still disguised stallion alone in the hut. Twilight looked at the stallion in disgust.

"Why haven't you lost your disguise?" Twilight asked.

"I...sorry." The stallion said looking at the ground.

"What?" Twilight asked straining to hear.

"I'm sorry Twilight." The stallion said and looked at Twilight, "It's me...Luke."

"Wha...Luke!? What are you doing!? I thought you were on our side!?" Twilight yelled.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Luke yelled back defending himself," your friends didn't want me around so I left and chrysalis welcomed me with food that actually fills me and warm welcomes!"

"Chrysalis is just going to use you!"

"It's better than being looked down upon like some dog who is worth nothing!" Luke yelled as some of his disguise started to burn off showing the black shall like skin underneath the fake skin.

Twilight stared at Luke with disappointment and anger," My friends were right about you..."

Luke gritted his teeth and there was a small green flash and his disguise was back to normal, he turned around and walked out of the hut eyes filled with anger and yet he felt sad.

Author's notes: hope you guys liked it leave a review as always. See ya next chapter!


End file.
